1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes a device for charging a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional user equipment, such as a smartphone, tablet, etc., T uses a battery as a power source, and may be connected to an external charging device in order to charge its battery. The demand for a long usage time of the user equipment is increasing. An increase in the battery consumption can be caused by, for example, an increase in the use of the Internet and applications due to increasing capabilities of the user equipment; an enlargement of a display size of the user equipment; a high resolution of the display; and an improvement of a CPU performance.
In the case where there is no external charging device for charging the user equipment, it may be difficult to charge the battery of the user equipment. Alternatively, in the case of a user equipment that is embodied in the form of a wearable device that is used while being worn on the user's body, it may be difficult to connect the wearable device to an external charging device while the wearable device is worn on the user's body.